happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
May I Have This Dance?
'''May I Have This Dance? '''Is a HTFF episode created by User:AnimatronicLuigi. Roles Starring •Lumpy Featuring •Cuddles •Howdy •Giggles Appearances •Tatters •Lifty and Shifty •Generic Tree Friends Plot Lumpy is seen carrying a large cardboard box at a supply garage. He trips on something and drops the box, pouring many things out. As Lumpy mutters angrily under his breath, he bends down and starts scooping the objects back into the box, but he stops when he spots a silver flute. He picks it up and begins playing, surprised he is doing it quite well. He leaves the box there, and runs off to show the other residents in Happy Tree Town. First, he runs into Cuddles, and starts ītalking to him, pointing at the flute multiple times. Cuddles asks him to play, and Lumpy of course accepts. He begins to blow into the flute, and Cuddles says "Wow!" But all of a sudden, Cuddles starts randomly dancing. He moves his arms, legs, and then spins around. When he stops spinning, it is shown he has his body in a tight coil, and he chokes to death. Lumpy stops, and bows clearly saying "Thank you, thank you", and he walks off. Next, Lumpy encounters Giggles. Giggles wave and looks at the flute in amazement. She points to the flute and just like Cuddles, asked him to play. Lumpy begins to play the flute, and Giggles begins to dance, but she is confused. She screams as she starts dancing into the street, and gets run over by a car. Not to far away, Howdy hears Lumpy's playing, and he starts dancing a square dance. Howdy is pleased at first, but soon enough he gets very tired, but he still doesn't stop dancing. Howdy's legs begin to move faster by the second, until the bottom half of his body tears off from dancing too much. Lifty and Shifty are seen carrying a link of sausage out of a butcher's shop. They too hear the flute's music and begin struggling to get the sausage to their truck because they are dancing, too. Lifty trips over a rock and begins falling, The link of sausage wraps around Shifty's neck and chokes him. Tatters is holding a bar of chocolate, and is dancing too. He gets hot and sweaty from dancing, and the heat from him melts his chocolate bar onto his hand, but then it hardens. Tatters screams, but then notices how good the chocolate smells, and he bites his whole hand off just to eat his chocolate. He chews quickly, and whilst this days "Mmmmmm!". As Lumpy walks around town, still playing his flute, Generic Tree Friends are seen in the background, dancing with horrified faces. Lumpy stops playing when he reaches a cliff. Howdy's distorted legs come up and kicks Lumpy's legs, causing him to drop the flute off the cliff. Lumpy says "Awwww..." And walks off to continue his work. The iris closes on Tatters coughing up a brown clumpy of fur, resembling fur from his hand. Moral "A dancing crowd isn't always a happy one!" Deaths •Cuddles twists his body and chokes. •Giggles is run over by a car. •Howdy's legs come off. •Shifty is constricted by the link of sausage • Many Generic Tree Friends probably died after dancing too much. Injuries •Tatters bites his hand off. Category:Fan Episodes Category:AnimatronicLuigi's Fan Episodes